


變態的小秘密

by cheryllui8299



Category: JO1
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheryllui8299/pseuds/cheryllui8299
Summary: 「沒想到祥生這麼色。」「小、變、態。」
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Ohira Shosei, Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 9





	變態的小秘密

**Author's Note:**

> ※18+  
> ※注意背後  
> ※全程車速踩到底，沒有要煞車的意思  
> ※鶴平、金平糖三人行，潔癖黨慎入  
> ※OOC，純屬作者胡言亂語，請勿毆打寄刀片

祥生的浴衣是深藍色的，上面的繡著櫻花的暗紋，不僅襯的膚色白皙細膩，也特別適合矜貴的京都人氣質。

不久前它還整齊的穿在它的主人身上，受到了汐恩和碧海的稱讚，但現在浴衣的腰帶鬆垮的繫在腰上，前襟也隨著晃動漸漸的滑落。

「會冷嗎？」

碧海看祥生顫抖得厲害，伸手觸碰了裸露出大半的肩膀，上面佈滿細密的汗水。這個問題稍嫌刻意了，尤其是祥生以跪趴的姿勢接受著來自身後的侵犯，整個臉被情慾醺的紅潤，眼眶充斥著水氣而目光迷離，而這一切的罪魁禍首正是發問的人。

懸掛在睫毛上的淚珠，隨著碧海加強力道的抽送終於滴落滑過臉龐，被一雙溫暖的手輕輕拭去。

汐恩聽著祥生發出的嗚咽聲，皺著眉頭說道：「溫柔一點，你弄痛祥生了。」

「說的真好聽，剛剛是誰讓祥生嗆到的。」指責換來了碧海的不屑的嘲笑。

這個情況很糟糕，沒有人能預料的到一個單純的溫泉之旅竟然會變成如此走向。

一開始拿到招待券的祥生，是邀請翔也一同前往，但是翔也臨時有事必須回老家一趟，在一旁一同玩遊戲的碧海自然不放過與心上人獨處的機會，自薦替代翔也的位置。

這件事被本來有約的汐恩知道後警鈴大響，立即表示事情取消了也要跟著他們去，不懂兩人暗潮洶湧的祥生傻傻地一口答應，在他的認知中反正只是加一張床的問題。

一路的行程都算是順遂，問題就出在到了旅館後，三人泡完澡決定喝點酒放鬆一下，只有祥生一人不敢喝啤酒而點了特產的水果酒，酒中不知道含有什麼催情的成分，於是情況開始失控──

畢竟沒有人能夠在暗戀的對象紅著臉向你蹭來時還保持鎮定。

祥生渾身上下充斥著情慾的氣息，柔軟的唇瓣間吐出的熱氣都是甜的，肩頰骨如一雙顫動的蝶翼，脆弱的好像一折就斷，十分激發人的施虐慾望，於是立即被碧海扣緊了胯骨毫不留情地整根抽出，再狠狠捅到最深處。

一下被刺激到敏感點，祥生全身顫抖不止，半睜著眼目光渙散，口中吐露著微弱的聲音，碧海俯身才聽聞他的在說什麼。

「碧海⋯⋯嗚⋯⋯鬆開⋯⋯讓我射⋯⋯」

碧海的另一雙手牢牢地握緊他的性器，堵住了出口不讓他射精。得不到抒發的祥生呼吸越發急促，連胸口都泛起了潮紅，腿根處直打顫，幾乎要撐不住自己。

剛剛才只藉由口交來暫時紓發慾望的汐恩，在一旁等得不耐煩，猜拳猜輸、必須排在情敵後面就已經很不爽快了，還必須看著心上人誘人的樣子，任憑性器漲得發痛卻什麼都不能做，讓他更加煩躁。

「喂、你快點。」

聽到催促聲，碧海不想把手中的人交出去，打算要拖長時間，但性器被又濕又熱的肉壁緊緊咬住，兩個人的下半身交合之處濕漉漉一片，不時還傳來淫靡的聲音，這一切都刺激著他的神經。

「舒服嗎祥生？」

「嗚⋯⋯」祥生已經被快感折磨得神志不清，一心只想要讓漲到發痛的性器抒發，只能低聲像個小動物嗚咽著。

碧海加重了抽插的力道，扣在祥生腰上的手指掐出紅痕，在痙攣的後穴中將滾燙的精液射在深處，然後才鬆開了在祥生性器上的手。

被桎梏太久的性器重獲自由後，也無法正常的射精，而是緩緩的從鈴口溢出，快感被無限的延長，再加上支撐著自己的碧海放開了手，祥生再也堅持不住，直接倒入柔軟的睡榻當中。

從穴口流出的精液打濕了浴衣下擺，他的身下泥濘不堪。

看著祥生全身顫抖著蜷縮在一起，彷彿是被玩壞了一樣，汐恩有些不忍心，惡狠狠的瞪了碧海一眼，然後伸手將人抱進自己懷中，放輕力道的替他擦拭被淚痕弄得濕漉漉的臉龐。

恍惚之中被溫柔對待的祥生，把自己縮的更小整個窩進汐恩的懷裡，彷彿想汲取對方的味道般，柔軟的唇瓣輕吻著汐恩的脖頸處。

感受到親吻的汐恩伸手扣住他的下巴，強迫與自己對視，聲音低沈的問著。

「我是誰？」看著祥生迷離的眼神似乎沒有對焦在他身上，不自覺的加重手上的力道：「祥生，我是誰？」

「嗚⋯⋯」在剛剛高潮的快感中載浮載沉，被下巴的吃痛拉回一絲理智：「汐、汐恩⋯⋯痛⋯⋯」

得到想要的答案後，汐恩向碧海那傳遞挑釁的眼神，然後再無顧忌的吻上懷中的人，而祥生就這樣仰著頭乖乖的被親吻，甚至還探出舌尖試探的舔吻汐恩的唇瓣。

看著祥生如此乖巧的接受親吻，又被汐恩挑釁之下，碧海忍不住也靠了上去，從掛在身上搖搖欲墜的浴衣下擺探入，指尖沿著背脊充滿色慾的撫摸，最後一口祥生渾圓的肩膀上，留下一個鮮明的咬痕。

「嗚。」嘴唇還被汐恩輕吮著，祥生只能發出悶哼聲，身上那隻手也逐漸往下挪動，危險的探入剛剛經歷過蹂躪的後穴周圍。

祥生覺得自己又熱了起來，剛剛身體裡主宰自己的那把火重新開始燃燒，有點空虛、有點⋯⋯想要被狠狠的貫穿填滿。

「⋯⋯想要、快進來⋯⋯」

本來就因為想讓祥生休息、才忍到現在的汐恩，聽到平常矜持的京都人竟然說出那麽直接肉慾的話，背脊都酥麻了起來，立即摟著人換了姿勢， 讓祥生跨坐在他身上。

祥生的側臉才輕輕靠向他的胸膛，立即被按著腰吞入早已堅挺熾熱的性器。

「啊！好深⋯⋯」這個姿勢能進入的比剛剛更深，祥生的雙眸又泛起了水霧。

吐出的熱氣和呻吟聲不斷的侵襲汐恩的耳旁，讓他忍不住加大侵犯的力度，剛剛才被蹂躪過的後穴濕軟滑潤，完全抵擋不住性器橫衝直撞的搗弄，只能沈浸在蜂擁而至的慾望當中。

又被晾在一旁的碧海不甘寂寞，再次的貼上祥生的後背，珍惜的親吻他汗溼的髮稍，一手卻伸向他的胸前，將本來就紅腫不堪的乳首揉捏玩弄著，更添幾分靡艷的色彩，硬挺的蹭著碧海的掌心。

胸前和後穴都受到了侵略，顯得無人玩弄的下身空虛了起來，祥生探向已經濕漉的性器，指尖染上了淫靡的清液，自己玩弄了起來，這個舉動很快地就被前後兩人發現。

「我和汐恩這樣還不夠嗎？沒想到祥生這麼色。」

「不是可以直接被插射嗎？小、變、態。」

兩人一左一右在他耳旁說著葷話，讓祥生渾身更敏感了起來，在他身上揉捏造次的手經過之處，都點燃了熊熊的慾火，燒的他近幾失去理智，只得遵循本能迎合對方的進犯。

臨近高潮處，他的大腿根部顫抖不止，後穴箍緊了在體內肆虐的性器，隨之而來的是更猛烈的操幹，他承受不住的想逃離，卻被向下按的更牢、渾身動彈不得。

「祥生我們一起⋯⋯」汐恩壓低嗓音在他耳旁說著。

再一個兇狠撞擊之後，祥生終於忍受不住射了出來，精液黏糊糊的濺在汐恩的小腹上，而汐恩目不轉睛地盯著他高潮失神的樣子，將精液盡數澆灌在他的腸壁深處。

情事暫歇後，兩人看著癱軟在床上的祥生，手忙腳亂的想拿毛巾幫他清理凌亂不堪的身體，但又怕打擾到他的休息，還跪坐在床邊猶豫不決時，祥生已經悠悠的轉醒。

「嗯⋯⋯碧海、汐恩⋯⋯」

在兩人的注視下，祥生的指尖滑過自己的胸膛，伸進已經毫無遮掩意義的浴衣內，撫摸著自己的小腹。

「好脹。」他輕喘一聲，睫毛微微顫抖著，被親吻到紅艷的唇瓣，接著吐出更令人震驚的話。

「但還是好想要——怎麼辦呢♡」

**Author's Note:**

> 我也不知道為什麼會寫出這種東西(氣音)  
> 一切都是同擔們指使我做的(氣音)  
> 但金平鶴三人行真的好香啊(氣音)  
> 大平祥生你一定可以的(嗯？？？)


End file.
